pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty O'Brien
Skaja Wills (formerly Misty O'Brien) is a zine and chapbook publisher based in Tampa, FL (formerly St. Cloud, MN). She edited and published It Takes All Kinds, a literary compilation zine started in January, 2006, and was published quarterly (Jan, Apr, Jul, Oct). It ceased publication in April, 2007. Biography Misty was born Misty Marie Blonigen on April 7, 1976 in St. Cloud, MN. She grew up in Richmond, MN and lived in various Central Minnesota cities as well as York, NE. In 2009, she moved to Tampa, FL. She spent her school years in the ROCORI School District in Richmond and Cold Spring, and graduated from Technical High School in St. Cloud, MN in 1994. She's attended St. Cloud Technical College, St. Cloud State University and York College (in York, NE), but does not have a degree. On February 26, 2004, she married John O'Brien. They divorced in June, 2007. On May 23, 2010, she married Samuel Wills. On January 27, 2011, she legally changed her name to Skaja Misty Wills. Projects Besides It Takes All Kinds, she has published two issues of Stamper 62 and a one-shot zine called honeybunches with John. She also writes an occasional perzine called Yeah, but still... and is working on another zine to be published under a pseudonym. She has also published poetry under the names Misty Blonigen and Mistachel O'Brien. Publishing In late 2002, Misty and John decided that they wanted to publish their own projects instead of working with other publishing companies. J*A*M Pie Press was born and they each published a chapbook of poetry, as well as taking submissions for a compilation chapbook From Inspiration to Clarity. Both issues of Stamper 62 were published under JPP as well. The company and website shut down in early 2004. In June 2004, Misty launched Brave Girl Studio. In 2009, she stopped updating that site, and the domain now points to skajawills.com, her art website. On February 1, 2006, Misty joined the staff of VAS Littlecrow and subsidiary company Rice Print Shop. Rice Print Shop later closed, and Misty now does freelance operations work for VAS Littlecrow owner Vas Littlecrow W. Publishing Credits She has published the following: J*A*M Pie Press * Publisher, Music of a Proto-Suicide by Catherynne M. Valente * Publisher, Mirror Image by Tracey Leckelt * Publisher, Boys + Girls by John O'Brien * Publisher, From Inspiration to Clarity, featuring poetry by Trina Shealy Orton, Rick Silva, Pete Stein, Orpheus (aka C. Michael Andrie), Mistachel O'Brien, and John O'Brien; edited by Misty O'Brien * Writer and Publisher, Does The End Justify The Means? by Mistachel O'Brien * Writer and Publisher, You Really Don’t Anger Bitter Women and Men by Mistachel O’Brien * Publisher and Creator, Stamper 62 Brave Girl Studio * Publisher, Elementropy by Leslie Powell * Publisher, Life on the 45th Parallel by Leslie Powell * Publisher, Not Just Your Garden-Variety Neurotic Smartass by Jen Trance (originally published under JPP, but moved over to BGS) * Publisher and Co-Creator, honeybunches with John O'Brien * Publisher and Creator, Yeah, but still... * Publisher and Creator, It Takes All Kinds Skaja is also an artist. External Links * Skaja's Twitter stream * Skaja's Tumblr page * Skaja Wills art